Angel with a Shotgun
by bookohlic
Summary: Amelia Johnson est une jeune fille ordinaire qui passe la majorité de son temps à lire. Elle se retrouve un jour dans l'univers de ses histoires préférées. Ce qu'elle ne se doute pas, c'est que changé le cours de l'histoire pourrait être dangereux. Suivez Amelia dans sa quête pour sauver le monde fictif. Avec des personnages de Divergent, HarryPotter, HungerGames, et bien d'autre..
1. Chapter 1

Une petite blonde entre dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Dans ses mains, elle tient un paquet qu'elle vient de recevoir par la poste. Elle sait ce qu'i l'intérieur et est bien pressée de lire la lettre de sa correspondante. La petite blonde ouvre le paquet et y sort une lettre et un cd. Sur ce dernier, on peut lire : _Je crois que tu devrais aimer. - Elizabeth_ Elle met le cd dans son lecteur et la musique commence à retentir des haut-parleur. Elle sourit et ouvre la lettre.

"_Ma chère Amelia,_

_Désolée de tout ce temps que j'ai pris pour te répondre. Entre les traitement pour ma leucémie, le déménagement de mon frère et l'absence quasi totale de mon père, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps. Aussi, je voulais m'assurer de terminer la série Divergent comme tu me l'as conseillé. Je n'ai toujours pas terminé ta longue liste de lecture, mais j'y travaille. _

_Est-ce que ça va mieux de ton côté? Est-ce que tu va mieux? Tu sais, ta dernière lettre m'a quelque peu inquiété. Je ne voudrais en aucun cas te perdre comme correspondante et comme amie, si tu me permets de t'appeler une amie._

_Je t'ai envoyé un cd avec plusieurs chansons qui selon moi, te plairont particulièrement. J'espère que cette compilation te plaira. Personnellement, chaque fois que j'écoute la quatrième chanson, Angel with a shotgun de The Cab, je pense à Divergent. _

_Désolée si ma lettre est plutôt courte, mais je ne sais quoi te dire de plus. J'espère que tu te sentiras mieux au plus vite. J'attends de tes nouvelles._

_Sincèrement,_

_Elizabeth. "_

Souriant suite à la lecture de la lettre d'Elizabeth, Amelia attrape un crayon et une feuille et commence à répondre à la lettre.

_"Chère Elizabeth,_

_Je peux te dire que recevoir ta lettre m'a fait chaud au cœur. Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas reçu de tes nouvelles. Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi ces derniers temps. Je m'en excuse si ma dernière lettre t'a rendue inquiète. Ce n'était pas le but._

_Pour répondre à ta question, non, rien n'a changé pour moi ici. Je déteste toutes les personnes de mon lycée et je m'entends mieux avec des personnages fictifs qu'avec les gens réels. Enfin, sauf pour toi Elizabeth, mais nous ne sommes que correspondantes par lettres et je ne t'ai jamais vu autre qu'en photo. Assez dommage, car je suis certaines que nous pourrions être de très bonnes amies. J'ai des fois l'impression que mes seuls amis sont les personnages de mes livres. En fait, mon problème n'est pas que mes personnages préférés ne sont pas réels; c'est que, moi, je ne suis pas fictive. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient réels. Ce n'est pas que je les veux ici dans ce monde barbare et ordinaire; c'est que je veux les rejoindre dans leur monde extraordinaire. Ce que je souhaite désespérément c'est pouvoir être fictive avec eux. Je continue de le souhaiter sous chaque étoile filante, à chaque 11h11, à chaque fois que je souffle mes bougies._

_Pour être franche, non, je ne vais pas mieux. Je préfère ne pas en parler. Ne t'inquiètes pas Elizabeth. Un jour, tout ira mieux. Autant pour toi que pour moi. En attendant ce jour, je me contente de relire mes livres préférés et en découvrir de nouveaux. _

_Sinon, comment vas-tu Elizabeth? As-tu reparlé à ton frère depuis qu'il est parti? As-tu lu tous les livres que je t'ai conseillés? Si oui, est-ce qu'ils t'ont plu?_

_Merci pour la le cd, j'adore les chansons. Surtout la numéro 4, Angel with a shotgun. J'attends ta prochaine lettre avec impatience. En espérant que je trouve le chemin vers le monde merveilleux de mes livres au plus vite._

_Avec toute mon amitié, _

_Amelia."_

En écrivant cette lettre à Elizabeth, Amelia ne se doutait aucunement que son vœu le plus cher pourrait se réaliser. Cependant, le monde de ses histoires préférées est beaucoup plus dangereux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.


	2. Chapter 2 : Wonderwall

"There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how. Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me."

_- **Wonderwall**, Oasis. _

* * *

- Réveille-toi, dit une voix féminine en me secouant.

J'ouvre légèrement les yeux. Moi qui croyait me retrouver dans mon lit, ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Je suis somnambule maintenant? Je regarde autour de moi en relevant la tête. Une dizaine de personne me regardent étrangement. Je suis dans un grand filet. Une fille est agenouillée à mes côtés. Probablement celle qui m'a réveillé. Cet endroit me dit quelque chose, mais je ne peux mettre le doigt dessus. Je fais un peu faux dans le décor avec mon pyjama rose et bleu et mes pantoufles en forme de panda alors que tout le monde porte du noir…

- Où suis-je? demandé-je à l'intention de la fille à côté de moi. Et qui êtes-vous?

- La question est plutôt qui es-tu, toi? rétorque une autre fille dans la foule.

- Je… Je m'appelle Amelia Johnson.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici, Amelia? me demande la fille à côté de moi. Tu es une espionne Érudite, c'est ça?

- Une…? Attends… Quoi?

Ils continuent de me regarder. Je suis quelque peu choquée. C'est tout simplement impossible! Quoi que, en regardant les gens autour de moi… C'est pas possible. Je suis vraiment chez les Audacieux, là? Je me pince pour voir si je rêve. Négatif. Et ça fait un mal de chien!

Je dois avouer que tout porte à croire que je suis bien à cet endroit. D'abord je suis dans un filet, comme celui dans lequel les nouveaux initiés sautent au début de leur initiations. Puis, tout le monde autour de moi porte des vêtements noir. Et il y a aussi le fait que la moitié des gens me pointent avec des fusils.

- Je ne suis pas une espionne, dis-je finalement.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demande la même fille que plus tôt. Parce que c'est sûr, qu'avec un accoutrement pareil, tu ne fais pas partie des Audacieux.

- Lynn, intervient celle à mes côtés. Reste calme, d'accord. D'où viens-tu Amelia?

Je reste choquée en observant la dénommée Lynn. Lynn? LA Lynn? Je crois que mon vœu le plus cher a été réalisé. Je suis maintenant dans le monde de mes personnages fictifs préférés. Je crois que je vais pleurer… Ah, mais non! Pas de larmes! Je ne veux pas passer pour une folle.

La plupart baissent leurs armes. Certains commencent à se disperser. Seul quatre personnes restent près de moi, dont Lynn. Je suis toujours assise dans le filet.

- Je viens de San Francisco.

- De… hein? Où?

J'avais oublié. La ville étant entouré d'une clôture, ils ne connaissent pas le monde extérieur. Donc, ils ne connaissent aucunement San Francisco.

- En fait, je viens en quelque sorte d'un autre monde, un genre de monde parallèle, commencé-je. D'une autre ville, je me contente de dire en voyant qu'ils ne comprennent rien.

- Comment tu as fais pour arriver ici, au juste? me demande un garçon.

- Je-je ne sais pas… Tout ce que je me souviens c'est de m'être endormi et puis, je me suis réveillée ici.

- Bon, moi je dis que le mieux serait d'aller voir Quatre, Tori et Harrisson pour savoir quoi faire d'elle.

- T'es sérieuse Marlene? s'exclame Lynn. C'est clair qu'elle est une espionne Érudite, un petit pantin de Jeannine Matthews. Elle essaie de nous manipuler. Ouvre les yeux!

- On ne peut pas décider de son sort! C'est aux chefs de le faire.

- Les filles, calmez-vous, tente de les calmer un garçon.

- La ferme Uriah! s'exclament les deux filles avant de recommencer leur dispute.

Je décroche de la conversation. Marlene. Si on est chez les Audacieux et qu'ils craignent que je sois une espionne Érudite, ça veut donc dire que l'on est juste avant la mort de Marlene. Si je suis tombé dans ce monde parallèle, c'est forcément pour quelque chose. La seule chose que je vois c'est que je suis ici pour sauver Marlene. Et aussi tous ces personnages qui me sont chers desquels j'ai pleuré la mort.

Je dois la sauver, _les_ sauver. Tous. C'est mon devoir.

- Bon, commence Uriah alors que les deux filles sont encore en train de se crier dessus, pendant que vous continuer à vous disputer, moi je vais aller voir Quatre avec Amelia. Suis-moi.

Il m'aide à sortir du filet. Je souris. Je ne peux pas y croire. Uriah est juste devant moi et m'aide à sortir du filet au siège des Audacieux. Et puis, c'est Uriah quoi! Il est encore plus sexy que je ne l'avais imaginé!

_Focus Amelia. Il faut pas que tu échoues à ta mission numéro un : sauver Marlene, _je me dis à moi-même.

- Au fait, moi c'est Uriah.

- Ouais, je sais… Euh, enfin… Enchantée!

Je souris timidement, un peu mal à l'aise. Je me contente de l'observer alors que nous marchons à travers les multiples couloirs souterrain du siège des Audacieux et qu'il me décrit où nous sommes à chaque nouvel endroit que nous arrivons. Il tient dans ses mains un fusil de paint-ball. Ça me fait penser…

Comment je pourrais amener le sujet subtilement dans la conversation? Je dois lui dire de ne pas oublier les caméras des dortoirs. Oh, je sais!

- Au fait, Uriah, qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire avant que j'arrive? Enfin, je veux dire, armé comme ça… Ça fait presque peur, je dis en rigolant.

- Oh, on tirait sur les enfants qui n'ont pas été sage, dit-il comme si c'était normal.

- Quoi!? je m'exclame en rigolant devant tout ce ridicule.

- Je blague. En fait, on tirait avec les fusils à peinture sur les caméras pour pas que les Érudits puissent voir ce que l'on fait.

- Oh, intelligent.

- Au fait, ici c'est les dortoirs.

- Il n'y a pas grand monde dans le coin. Tu devrais regarder si les caméras sont bien bouchées avant que l'on continue, dis-je en prenant la chance qui s'offre à moi.

- Bonne idée. Ne bouge pas.

Je souris pour seule réponse. Uriah entre dans le dortoir et, après quelques secondes, je l'entends tirer avec son fusil. Mon sourire s'agrandit. _Mission accompli, _je pense.

- Merci de m'y avoir fait penser, me dit Uriah en sortant des dortoirs. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver.

- Ouais, qui sait, dis-je en pensant aux évènement qui aurait dû se passer dans le livre.

- Bon, continuons.

Combien de personne pourrait se venter d'avoir atterri dans leur histoire préférée? Sûrement pas beaucoup! Combien de filles pourrait se venter d'avoir rencontrer Uriah Pedrad et (bientôt) Tobias Eaton? Encore moins! Putain, la chance quoi!

- Oh, il est là! s'exclame Uriah. Hey Quatre! J'ai à te parler!

Oh putain. Oh putain! Respire Amelia! Respire! Oh mon Dieu! Je meurs! Il est devant moi. Je vais mourir. Je vais faire une attaque quelque chose, je ne sais pas…

- J'ai pas le temps Uriah, j'ai un truc à faire là, répond Tobias.

- C'est une urgence!

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demande-t-il d'un air pressé.

Bon, réfléchissons. Si nous sommes dans Insurgés et que les Audacieux viennent juste de revenir à leur siège, cela veut dire qu'il va voir Evelyn. Voilà pourquoi il est pressé! Pas très grave si nous interrompons ceci! Je rie diaboliquement dans ma tête. Bah quoi? Qui aime Evelyn sérieux? Pas grand monde et surtout pas moi! Oh, en plus, ça veut dire que Tobias vient juste d'aller dans son paysage des peurs, mais avec les quelques changements. Oh, c'est trop mignon!

Bref, retournons à la réalité!

- Quatre, voici Amelia, commence Uriah. Elle peut te paraître étrange avec ses habits et tout, mais elle est plutôt sympa. Bon, le truc, c'est qu'on l'a trouvé dans le filet de l'initiation. Elle dit qu'elle vient d'une autre ville ou je ne sais quoi et elle ne sait pas comment elle est arrivée ici. Alors, on fait quoi?

- C'est l'heure de repas, alors pourquoi on irait pas seulement à la cafétéria pour le moment? On règlera cela plus tard, soupire Tobias.

- D'accord. De toute façon, je commençais à avoir faim, moi!

Je rigole face à cette phrase d'Uriah. Il est vraiment tout aussi drôle et attachant que dans mon imaginaire.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai entourée d'Audacieux à la cafétéria en train de manger du gâteau au chocolat. Le FAMEUX gâteau. Je peux vous dire qu'il méritait tout les compliment qu'on en dit.

On me présenta Zeke, Shauna, quelques Audacieux et surtout Tris. Oui, oui. Tris Prior mangeait à la même table que moi! Presque en face de moi, en plus! Mon rêve le plus fou était en train de se réaliser.

Après que tout le monde eut fini de manger, Tobias et une femme, que je pourrais parier comme état Tori, s'avancèrent vers notre table. Je remarque Tobias qui pose doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Tris et fond intérieurement devant la beauté de ce couple.

- Bonjour… Amelia, c'est ça? Je suis Tori, une des chefs Audacieux, se présente-t-elle. Nous avons discuter entre nous et nous avons décider que tu pouvais rester parmi nous. Cependant, pour plus de prudence, nous demandons à ce que tu sois toujours accompagnée d'un de nos membres. Une pure précaution vu que nous sommes en situation de guerre. Cela te convient-il?

- Oui, bien sûr! Aucun problème! je réponds.

- Parfait alors. Si tu as quelque question que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir les poser.

Elle sourit et repart alors que Tobias reste ici et s'assoit aux côtés de Tris. Trop mignon! Bon, Amelia, regarde ailleurs avant de te mettre à baver littéralement.

Le reste de la journée se passe lentement, mais dans les rires et la joie. Comme à mon habitude, je parle peu et écoute grandement, mais, après un moment, les autres me forcent légèrement à parler un peu de moi. Les filles se sont assurée de me procurer quelques vêtements appropriés. Jeans, leggings, t-shirt, débardeur, robe, sous-vêtements, chaussures… Et tout cela en noir bien sûr.

Lorsque vient l'heure d'aller dormir, je renfile le pyjama que je portais quand je suis arrivée ici. Je me couche dans le dortoir dans le lit près de celui de Marlene. Je m'endors paisiblement en souhaitant ne jamais quitter cet endroit. Contrairement aux évènements du livres, aucune simulation n'a lieu durant la nuit. Ce qui veut dire que j'ai réussi. J'ai réussi à sauver Marlene!

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Donnez-moi vos avis!**


End file.
